This invention relates to a vehicle control arrangement for monitoring and controlling a plurality of vehicle components, especially on a transit-type vehicle having, among others, such components as a climate-control system, a condition, equipment verification system, and an indicating-operating system. Additionally, such a vehicle control arrangement could further monitor and control the anti-blocking system, or, as it is also known, the wheel-skid equipment. An example of an existing vehicle control arrangement can be found in the German Pat. No. DE2433025, which describes the device for controlling and checking electrical switching circuits of a motor vehicle. This known device includes a central transmitter and a number of receiving stations which output signals to operate switches and/or lamps, and responds back to the central transmitter on the condition of the switches and/or lamps. One disadvantage of this approach is the limited number of vehicle functions and types of functions that this control device can operate. A further disadvantage of this approach is that the design of the vehicle control apparatus interconnects a majority of the system components such that, in the event of a defective component, the entire transmitter receiving station arrangement may have to be replaced. It is also a disadvantage that, by restricting the output functions to a number of single-type outputs, for instance, operating a switch, it is not possible to assign a priority operation to a specific vehicle function. Nor is it possible, using this limited output configuration, to effectively design a vehicle component control arrangement independent of consideration of the receiving unit's capabilities.